In the art, there exist various holster assemblies that facilitate loading and unloading a round into and out of the chamber of a handgun; examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,752,741 B2, and 8,752,742 B2. Each of these patents discloses an assembly and a method that facilitate this end. The prior art holsters assist in loading and unloading the pistol with one or more springs and slides respectively, storing/releasing elastic potential energy, and guiding the path of the trigger guard. Despite both the existence of holster assemblies that may facilitate loading or unloading of a pistol and other design aspects of holsters, such as improved gun retention, which have increased the safety of those who carry firearms in holsters, even more advanced holsters which are more jam resistant, jamming being a significant issue of current self-loading and unloading holsters, and that may accurately sense the load state of the handgun by tracking the presence of a round in the chamber, thereby increasing handgun safety even further, improvements are needed.